Demon
by GothicRinoa
Summary: Something strange is happening in Trowa and Quatre's village and they don't know what. But the night of the traveling circus ... may change everything...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.  
Warnings: Yaoi, 3x4, gore, horror, suspence, and some more stuff.  
Note: Ah, a nice gorey fic. Ain't I the nice one. Something terrible has happened. And Trowa has no idea what is going on. Why are all these people dieing?.....What is going on and what is doing this? Can he stop this from happening or.....will something important to him be lost?   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The rain poured in endless sheets that night as a young girl ranging from the age of 15 or 16 stood at the window of her home. The rain beat down roughly at the glass of the window, the air was cold but the house was plasently warm because of the blazeing fire which crackled in the stove. The girl had a worried yet calm face as she watched carefully out the window into the blackness of the night.   
  
She let out a sigh and suddenly gasped and went to the door quickly. She opened the door to the house quickly and a boy stepped him his hair plastered to his now pale face his body seemed to be limp and the blood now started to gather on his left arm and and drop down his arm and to the floor. The girl let out a shakey breath and touched the wound lightly the boy insisted it was alright but the girl would not agree. She went for some bandages and came back to repair the boys arm which flinched when his arm was moved but it was soon cleaned and bandaged and she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him with a bit of anger in her voice."You went there again didn't you. Even when I specifically told you no. Now what do you have to say for yourself?Hm?"she asked. The boy merely shrugged and muttered under his breath."Sorry, sis."His sister sighed."Look theres so many things that could happen to you if you go there. Now please listen and stay away from there."she said with pleading eyes. The boy nodded.   
  
After she had scolded him enough she sent him off to bed. It was around midnight or so that night when something strange seemed to be going on. The girl seemed to be awoken by a sound and she shifted in her bed and felt through the darkness of her desk for some matches to light her oil lamp which sat on the nightstand beside her bed. But the lamp ended up on the floor when something tugged at her leg and sent her to the floor with a gasp and just as she hit the floor something sharp peirced through her stomach and the blood flowed out in a dark sticky red the sharp object twisted through her stomach, ripping it open and making the blood flow thicker and a darker shade of crimson her insides like they were being torn out of their places her bones were now being hit against making her gasp and cough her body trembling then go weak as the sharp obejct moved and peirced her directly in the heart, she went limp and dead...the object now ripped down her body and left it cut open fully....the blood coated the wooden floor in a deep red crimson stain.   
  
*****   
  
"Sis!?Come on get up!It's time to get!Are you going to make breakfast?"asked the boy as he started to opening the door to her room but stopped as he glanced down at his arm which had the bandage somehow removed and it only was a thin pink scar which was still noticable at first glance. He touched it lightly and it felt perfectly fine. He shrugged.   
  
He continued opening the door and looked in the room and saw the bed empty but noticed a slight redness at side of the bed. He opened the door further and got a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. It felt like he had to throw up any minute. He walked in nervously and stepped over to the bed and noticed a dark substance flowing past the bed.He held both hands over his mouth and stepped over to the side of the bed where the blood flowed from and what he saw made him run from the room quickly shutting it behind him and running straight outside. Seeing his sisters body decapitated and   
  
He took in deep breaths and let the tears flow swiftly down his pale cheeks. He fell to his knees and cried. What happened..? Who did this to my sister!? He thought rubbing the tears fiercly away.   
  
***   
  
5 years later....   
  
***   
  
"Trowa!Trowa!"a young blonde haired boy called, his blue eyes bright and full of life.   
  
He ran through a beautiful field of grass still green but around it could be seen the ending of the warm summer was ending, he stumbled slightly, because of the speed he was running.   
  
A brown haired boy looked up his bangs covering one side of his face, one emerald green eye showing, it held a sweet yet mysterious look and seemed to hide all the emotion. He sat with a flute rested in his lap.   
  
The blonde boy ran up to him he breathed heavily, he gasped in air showing he was out of breath and had been running for a long time."Thought *gasp* you *gasp* were *deep breath* here!"the boy said trying to catch his breath.   
  
The one called Trowa stood up from the tree stump he was sitting on."Yes. Why did you run all the way out here? You know you shouldn't. You know you can't catch your breath very good Quatre."Quatre only shook his head and waved a hand assuring Trowa he was fine.   
  
"I know, I'm sorry. But Trowa I have something to tell you!" the blonde said, very excited, that he could barly stand in one spot.   
  
"Well what is it, Quatre. You're diing to tell me."asked Trowa unable to hold back the slight laugh that escaped his lips as he watched the blonde's excitement.   
  
Quatre grinned widely. He let out a deep breath and sat down on the tree stump where Trowa resently sat."Need to rest."he said brushing the blonde strands of his bangs from his eyes."Well ok. Elder said theres gonna be a traveling circus stopping here for awhile and I can't wait a traveler stopped by and said they were on their way here! Oh and elder also told me to come out here to tell you he needs to speak with you!"Quatre explained then taking a deep breath.   
  
"Alright. Did he say what he wanted?"asked Trowa.   
  
Quatre shook his head."No he didn't."he said."All I know is that its something about the old house next to yours. I think he wants the circus people to stay there I'm not sure." he added taking in another deep breath.   
  
Trowa nodded."Ok, can you walk back alright?"   
  
"I'm not sure. I feel a little weak now, but I'm sure I'll be fine." Quatre told him, with a sweet smile. His breath still deep and rough.   
  
"Alright. You better be."said Trowa giving Quatre a deep intence look. From what Trowa knew Quatre was always a sick child since he was born. He had troubles breathing, but now that he was 15 he should know better not to over do it, but Quatre never listens. Even though Trowa and Quatre were the same age, Quatre was very smaller than normal 15 year olds which made his condition worse.   
  
"I am! I am!"Quatre said."Don't make a fuss over me. I'm perfectly fine."   
  
"Ok If you say so."said Trowa. He turned and walked through the field which led to the road and to their small town.   
  
Quatre got up and half walked, half jogged to catch up to Trowa, and even when he did he struggled to keep up with him."So.."he breathed."Wanna come for supper, Iria's cooking yummie soup, it's the same when you came over before, you said it was great. How about it Trowa?"offered Quatre.   
  
"Sure."replied Trowa smiling.   
  
"Cool!"said Quatre still struggling to keep up with Trowa."..H-hey, slow down!"he said breathing hard.   
  
"Hm? Oh! Sorry!"apologized Trowa. He slowed his walking speed down and looked at the small boy gasp and try to take in air."Are you sure you're ok? Look get on my back, I'll carry you the rest of the way."Quatre nodded weakly.. Trowa knelt down to the ground and let the boy rest against his back as he stood up and kept walking. He felt the boys chest move heavily against his own back which made him more worried.   
  
After about a few minutes Trowa had relized the blonde had fallen asleep. He sighed and smiled shaking his head.You shouldn't over do it like that Quatre. You worry the hell outta me sometimes Trowa thought.   
  
He had known Quatre since they were 11, always had been best friends to him. They didn't live close. Trowa had decided that it was best that he lived away from people. He had no reason for so he said but he insisted on it. But casual trips into town to work, shop or visit Quatre never made him lonely. He had no relatives and rarely ever talked about it. But he loved to listen expessially to Quatre which loved to talk. So that made them a great pair. Quatre often talked about family and what he liked and Trowa loved to see him happy like this.   
  
Since Quatre was usually sick and couldn't do much strenuous activities he was often ignored, teased, or left out by other kids of the town. But Trowa didn't care, he liked Quatre for him not his health.   
  
Trowa made his way through the town and to Quatre's house so he could rest some. He opened the door and stepped inside to see Quatre's sister busily cooking. She had short wavy dark blonde hair and blue eyes. She was quite tall, a real gentle and caring person and she loved to talk like Quatre did.   
  
She turned around."Oh!"she gasped a bit startled."Trowa. I never heard you come in. You startled me!"   
  
"Sorry, but I came to bring Quatre back."   
  
Iria sighed."Poor thing... Take him to his room please Trowa." Trowa nodded and brought him to his room and lie him down gently on the bed and went out where Iria was now sitting at a chair at the table, her hands pressed against her forehead.   
  
"...Is something wrong, Iria?"asked Trowa.   
  
Iria looked up her eyes a bit shaky, like she was holding back tears."Oh...um.....sorry. It's nothing."   
  
"It's Quatre isn't it?"asked Trowa.   
  
She nodded and began to cry. Trowa walked over to her."Look...I'm worried about him too. But don't let it get to you. He'll be fine."   
  
"Yes but the docter said if he keeps over exausting himself...he....might...."she muttered."He's my responsibility, after father died I was to take care of him and.....I'm afraid.....somethings going to happen to him...."she sobbed whipping stray tears away from her eyes.   
  
Trowa put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine, like I said."He's a smart kid, he knows."   
  
"I know. I'm sorry..."she muttered.   
  
"Don't be. Hey Quatre invited me to have supper, I hope he asked you first."said Trowa.   
  
"Oh yes. He doesn't even need to ask me, your welcome anytime Trowa."   
  
Trowa smiled."Thanks. Oh I'll be back in a bit, Quatre had told me the elder wanted to talk to me so, I'll be back after alright."   
  
Iria nodded and Trowa walked out the door.   
  
Trowa walked down the small stair way and walked past the fountain which was placed in the center of the town where villagers would get their supply of water, when all of a sudden a strange feeling came to his stomach and chest like he was being torn apart from the inside. He fell to his knees, his eyes wide as he coughed violently as if he was fighting for air. Blood came from his mouth as he coughed. He pulled himself weakly to the side of the fountain and drank some water which he had gotten in the palm of his hand. He breathed heavily and whipped the blood from his mouth and noticed afew casual villages staring and a little girl ran up to him. "Hey Trowa, you awright?"she asked. The girl had dark blue hair down to her shoulders which was pulled back into a tiny pug. She looked at him with her giant dark blue eyes.   
  
Trowa nodded and smiled."Yea, Noin, I'm alright go back and play with your friends."said Trowa getting weakly back up to his feet. Why does this keep happening to me?..... I don't understand.... he thought. Noin giggled and nodded. "Awright!"she said waving, then running of to where a group of small girls were playing skip rope.   
  
Trowa shook the dizzy feeling away from himself as good as he could and continued to the house. He knocked on the door and a elderly man came to the door."Ah! Trowa! You came."he said to Trowa."Come in Come in!"   
  
The house was old, rather dusty, and had lots of old statues, rugs, and bottles of different liquids. It had a musty smell to it giving the idea how old it was. The elder was a short quite old man, he had grey hair, or what was left of it. He wore old clokes that looked decades old, and he had beady grey eyes that gave a intelligent look, well the small reading glasses placed on his nose gave him more of the intelligent look. But he was a friendly old man, with a caring attitude for the fellow villiagers and only wanted what was best for them.   
  
He hobbled over to a chair with his cane and sat down."Have a seat Trowa. It's been awhile since I saw you. So how are you getting alone here? Having any troubles you know you could of easily been adopted by one of these families here they would of loved to have you."   
  
"We already discussed this. I'm fine on my own."   
  
"Oh alright. I just suggested since you still can move in with someone here."   
  
"I'm doing fine. Uh...so what did you want to talk to me about, I told Iria I'd be back to have supper with her and Quatre."   
  
The elder did love to ramble on."Oh how is that boy? Quatre. Are you and him still getting along?"   
  
"Yes fine sir,we get along really well, but-"started Trowa but the elder cuz him off.   
  
"Oh thats good. He really desearves a friend like you."   
  
"Sir, what may I ask did you want to talk to me about?"   
  
"Oh! Yes. Well, I suspect Quatre told you about the traveling circus folk?"   
  
"Yes, he has."   
  
"Well you know the old house next to yours, I know it's a part of your property and I was wondering since we have no house vacant and the inn is full that they could spend the few nights they are here at your place."   
  
Trowa paused."...Well....I suppose it wouldn't be a problem.."   
  
"You will?"   
  
Trowa nodded.   
  
"Great! Now they will arrive tommorow afternoon here in the town square to leave their supplies, so be here then to lead them back to your place alright."   
  
Trowa nodded again.   
  
"Ok, you may leave now."   
  
Trowa stood up and left the house. The sun was already setting in the distance and the sky was a orangey red and the villagers were already starting to disappear to their homes. Trowa jogged over to Quatre's house and opened the door to see Iria setting out the bowls for their soup on the table.   
  
"Oh welcome back Trowa!"she said with a smile."Did you have a nice chat with the elder?"she asked."Oh wait tell it to me over supper. Could you go and wake Quatre up please. Little sleepy head refuses to wake up, he yelled at me the first time."   
  
Trowa smiled and nodded. He walked over to the door and opened it slowly to see Quatre soundly, still, asleep on his bed."Quatre."he called out softly. He tapped the boys shoulder which then groaned sleepily.   
  
"I'm up....!"he groaned with a wave of a hand.   
  
"Sure you are."said Trowa, grinning slightly.   
  
Quatre opened one eye and smiled."I am!"he said hopping out of bed and nudging Trowa in the side with his elbow.   
  
Trowa laughed slightly." A little cranky now aren't we?"   
  
"Noo!"replied Quatre."I'm not cranky."   
  
Iria peered in."Hey you two supper!"she giggled.   
  
The two boys nodded. They went out in the kitchen and sat down.   
  
Iria smiled and looked up at Trowa."So what did the elder want Trowa?"she asked after taking a sip of her soup.   
  
"Oh? Right, well it's about that traveling circus that will be stopping by. He just asked if they could use the abandoned house next to mine while they're here."said Trowa.   
  
"Ohh. Alright."replied Iria.   
  
"Oh so that means that when I go to your place to visit you I can talk with them!"said Quatre grinning. Iria cracked him on the head."OW! Iria! What was that for!?"exclaimed Quatre rubbing the back of his head with a slight pout on his face.   
  
"Don't be rude Quatre."   
  
"I'm not!"   
  
She sighed."Nevermind."   
  
***   
  
Trowa left a bit early that night, he was feeling a bit tired than usually and was walking on the path back to his home. He felt a bit dizzy and decided to take a rest next to the small river which was flowing nearby. He knelt down next to the silent river which sparkled emensly from the moons soft, gentle glow. It was beautiful yet had a eerie feel to it. The trees around him swayed lightly with the cool night breeze. He took a deep breath and relaxed down on the soft grass placing his hands behind his head. He stared up at the night sky, it was clear and was filled with a vast amount of stars. After a few moments he was begaining to feel a bit worse, his stomach began to ache like it had earlier at the town, except this time worse. He was now on his hands and knees gasping in air and suddenly everything went black...   
  
***   
  
What's going on..?What's happening..?What is this all about..?Am I dreaming..?   
  
"Trowa?Trowa?!"   
  
Who's calling me?   
  
"TROWA!!!!!!"   
  
Trowa snapped upstraight in his bed with a loud gasp and a figure fell backwards to the floor and landed with a thump. Trowa blinked ad looked over to where tow people stood over him worried and a small figure on the floor.   
  
"...Iria? W....hat...?"he muttered rubbing the back of his head. He glanced down to the floor. "...Quatre?"   
  
Quatre lept up off of the floor and trapped Trowa tightly in a hug."Trowa!I was soo worried!Are you ok?! When you didn't show up this afternoon we got worried and and and me and Iria found you here and we thought something was wrong so we got Dr. Sally, But your ok, right?"   
  
Quatre soon after let go of him."O..ok..."Trowa muttered a bit confused.   
  
"We were trying to wake you up for the past few hours but you never moved, you seemed to be passed out but I can't be sure what happened do you remember anything?"Sallly questioned crossing her arms slightly.   
  
Trowa blinked.That's right....I don't even remember what happened...all I remember is.......leaving Quatre's last night.....then there's nothing... Trowa looked up at her."No I don't remember nothing..."   
  
"Aw!But your ok so there's nothing to worry about." said Quatre smiling.   
  
Trowa nodded.   
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Iria answered it. Soon after she came back to the room, her face pale and her voice shaky."E-excuse me....Sally....would you come hear for a moment?"Iria said bitting her lip slightly. Sally nodded a bit confused. "Quatre, stay here with Trowa alright."   
  
"Aw!But Iria, what is it? I want to know too!"pleaded Quatre."Pl-"   
  
"STAY."she said sternly and Quatre replied with a weak nodd.   
  
Sally and Iria left the room and Quatre stood up."Where are you going?"asked Trowa, although he already knew the answer.   
  
Quatre grinned."Like I'm gonna listen to Iria, I want to know what's up."he slipped out of the room and slowly and quietly climbed halfway down the stairs where he could listen without being seen. He heard a familliar voice a villager he knew from the village talking with Iria and Sally.   
  
"E....excuse me....?"he heard Sally ask.   
  
"....Yea.....we found him....poor Noin.....her father was found out there.....his whole body....gutted and torn apart....we could barly tell who it was..."the villager tried to explain in a shaky voice.   
  
Iria was almost in tears, Quatre could tell she was holding back.   
  
Sally nodded slowly."When did this happen?"she asked.   
  
"I don't know we went out to look for him when he didn't come back from getting some fire wood and we....just found him....there was only afew of us from the village that went to look and he was just there like that..."the villager had replied a bit shooken up.   
  
"Ok...I will check this out right away."Sally said.   
  
"I'll.....go tell Noin...."muttered Iria.   
  
Quatre heard the door open and Sally left with the villager. Then he heard Iria coming his way and he hurried back up the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible as he slipped back in Trowas room and darted for the chair and sat down in the chair just as the door opened and Iria came in her face down and not her usual cheerful look.   
  
Trowa shifted slightly in his bed and sat up."Something wrong Iria?"he asked noticeing Iria's cheerfulness was gone.   
  
She nodded."...Yes...Well......Noin's.....father was....killed last night..."she tried to continue but her voice began to get shaky and she tried to hold back from crying.   
  
"What?"Trowa muttered in a bit of shock."...who would...?"   
  
Quatre kept his head lowered.   
  
"Well.....we don't know what did this that's why they got Sally to check it out, she could probebly tell what did it."   
  
"....What about Noin?"asked Trowa."...The poor kid..."   
  
"Yes....I know...that is why Quatre and I are going there NOW.....to see her."Iria said giving Quatre a look, which nodded back to her.   
  
Quatre got up and waved a bit to Trowa, which smiled a bit and waved back."Come on Quatre let's leave him here to rest!"Iria pulled at Quatres shoulder.   
  
Iria and Quatre left and Trowa sighed. He wasn't tired nor did he need rest he felt fine. He stretched and yawned and stood up. Wait that's right those circus travelers are there now maybe I should stop by... he thought.   
  
Trowa made his way outside and looked over to where he say a small group of only three gathering their belongings and bringing them to the house. He saw the first which had cole black hair that went down to his shoulders gracefully, and had cole balck eyes to match the hair he had a cold expression on his face. The second had messy dark brown hair and cold cobalt, emotionless, blue eyes. The third was a total opposite of the first two he had long chestnut colored hair which was tied neatly back in a braid, he had bright violet eyes to match his happy personality.   
  
He watched the group for a moment and decided to go over to them. He swallowed and called out to them."Hello!"   
  
They turned and looked at him, tow of them with their serious expressions the other ran up to him and instantly shook his hand. "Oh hey man, your Trowa right? Heard you were feeling under the weather hope you feel better they told us you were suppose to of shown us here, but dat's alright man we got here fine!No harm done. So you wanna see our Circus huh? Well we call it a exotic circus, not what you'd usually expect. Oh hey wait don't get me wrong, it's for kids too, just theres lots of dancing stuff like that, we just bring it to you to enjoy! Oh man it's gonna be a blast theres lots of kids here in this town!"the braided boy told him.   
  
Man another talker like Quatre and Iria... Trowa shook his hand."Yea, my friend Quatre seems very excited about this. I'm not into much things like this but he probebly wants me to go. So I'll go."Trowa said with a shrug.   
  
"Oh cool. Quatres which kid?"asked the braided boy.   
  
"Er...wait your calling US kids, how old are you guys? You don't look much older than me."   
  
"Oh heh, sorry but old habit, w-"he started to reply but the dark brown haired boy tugged at the braid of the other and pulled him away."OW! Heero! Mess off!"   
  
"Hn. Duo you talk too much, stop bothering people if you bother everyone nobody'll show up."the one called Heero said in a emotionless voice."Go help Wufei put the stuff in the house."   
  
"Aw. Damn fine."muttered Duo trudging off towards where Wufei stood.   
  
Heero turned to Trowa."He tends to get a little out of hand sorry."   
  
"It's alright. So when do you think this thing starts tonight?"   
  
"Later."   
  
"...Oh."   
  
"...I better get back." Heero turned and left towards his other two companions.   
  
***   
  
It started that night a bit later than intended. Noin had not joined the party, even though Iria and Quatre encouraged her to go but the death of her father was strange and she couldn't cope with the lose too well and she would now have to move in with another family amoungst the village since she had no other known relatives...The death Sally had concidered it to be strange yes. And the cause was still unknown...no animal...no human...could of done what had happened that night. It was a mystery everyone was thinking but right now it would fade for the night as the activities and fun went on. But nobody was prepared for what was going to happen...Nobody.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OH my gosh Oh my gosh! What do you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

The village was lite brightly that night with torchs surrounding the village square, the fun was just about to start and there were decorations everywhere which gave the area a haunting feel as the drumming music which was being played, as well as other instuments to make a tune that the people could dance to.   
  
Trowa looked around the area and found that Quatre was no where to be found. He saw the circus travelers Wufei, and Heero, dressed in strange costumes and their bodies painted over, dancing around in the rings of fire but the other was not there he figured maybe Iria would know he spotted her in the crowd talking with afew villager girls. He went over to her and taped lightly on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him. "Well hello Trowa! Having fun?"she asked.   
  
Trowa nodded."Yes. But do you know where Quatre is?" She looked at him puzzled.   
  
Wasn't he with you?"   
  
"No. I can't find him."   
  
"...Oh dear. Where could that boy be?"   
  
Trowa sighed and looked again when suddenly a hand reached from behind and touched his shoulder. Trowa turned around and looked down at the figure which was dressed similar to Heero and Wufei's dance style and a mask over the face. The person motioned him to come follow and Trowa did so a confused and curious look on his face. The person brought him out where the dancers where and Trowa figured that this person wanted to dance with him. They began dancing along with the crowd their bodies swayed and moved to the beat of the jurrasic tune, after hours of dancing theperson motioned Trowa to leave the dance area to rest. Trowa was pulled away from the dancers and to a quiet area in the village.   
  
Trowa stared for a moment. "......Who...are you?"   
  
A muffled voice came from behind the mask."It's me silly!"   
  
"Quatre?"   
  
The mask was removed and to reveal Quatres face. He grinned."Who else would it of been?"   
  
"..Yeah.I should of known it was you."   
  
"So what do you think whicked costume, huh?"   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Duo. He's cool! He let me borrow an out fit and then he let me use the paint to put designs over me! I was trying to surprise you. I guess it worked. Your a great dancer Trowa."   
  
"Oh well. Thanks.You too."   
  
Quatre giggled."Oh, that took alot outta me. But it was so fun!"   
  
"Hm. You shouldn't of danced so much."   
  
"Oh, hush. I'm fine. Let's go for a walk it's to noisey to talk here. Let's go somewhere quiet."   
  
"...Alright."   
  
They snuck away from the festivities, and walked along the path and to the the place where they would usually talk and where Trowa came to practice his flute playing. Trowa sat to the tree stump and Quatre made himself comfertable on the grass leaning against the tree stumps side. Quatre gazed up at the sky and sighed.   
  
"Something bothering you Quatre?"Trowa asked looking down at the boy.   
  
"Hm?....No...not really."   
  
"Not really?"   
  
"....Well....I feel kinda scared. You know hearing about what happened to Noins father....I was thinking what could of done this....and then I kept thinking that it could happen to you....or....Iria....and...."his voice began to become shaky and his eyes glassed up.   
  
"Quatre..."Trowa watched the boy, unsure how to comfert and make him feel better. Quatre was usually happy and Trowa never dealt with him being upset like this. What do I do....he's upset...what do I say to him...?   
  
"I'm sorry. Look I know I shouldn't think about it but it's too hard! Because if anything ever happened to you or Iria I'd be lost and I can't stop thinking about it. Please promise me you won't go anywhere Trowa!Promise me!"pleaded Quatre looking up at him with his shaky blue eyes.   
  
Trowa nodded."I...I promise."   
  
"Thank you!"Quatre hugged onto Trowa his body trembling and scared. Trowa hugged him back, feeling a bit worried.   
  
"Your shaking..."Trowa muttered. Then it just seemed that Quatre gripped onto him tighter."Quatre, it's ok, I'm here....calm down...."   
  
"I'm cold..."   
  
"Ok....my place is close let's go there, and Iria shouldn't worry she should know I'm with you..."   
  
Quatre nodded.   
  
****   
  
Trowa had held Quatre in his arms for awhile now. Soon relizeing the boy had fallen asleep. It didn't matter to him they where not to far from his place.   
  
They arrived at his house and Trowa opened the door, trying not to disturb the blonde which was still silently asleep in his arms.   
  
He brought Quatre up to his room and lie him down gently, and pulled the blankets over him. Sleep well... He though moving down over him and kissing him on the forehead. He turned to leave.   
  
"...un....Trowa?"   
  
Trowa turned around."....What is it Quatre?"   
  
"Don't leave."   
  
"....Alright."   
  
Quatre smiled, and relaxed himself as Trowa sat down on the bed.   
  
He felt a small arm cross over his chest and a small body crawl closer. He felt a light breath on his neck of the small body beside him, peering over to look at the small boy sleep in almost silence it made him not even want to move. Then suddenly he felt that same sickness again. He stomach turned and his head begain to feel like pure hell. But he seemed to shake it off not wanting to disturb the small boys sleep and soon he had fallen asleep.   
  
Trowa could feel that same pain even as he slept. He dreamt that night but yet it wasn't a good dream it's endless ammount off blackness was all Trowa could see. He reached out yet there was nothing to touch. He called out but nothing was heard. He then looked at himself in shock...What is this..? he asked himself in confusion as his mind began to race. Whats going on? he cried out in his mind unknown answers filling his mind. Then he looked out and there stood a woman. Cathy? His eyes widened and he let out a gasp and ran toward her. She seemed to turn his way almost in like a slow motion and she screamed.   
  
Trowa.   
  
...   
  
Trowa!   
  
...   
  
Trowa!   
  
Thump!   
  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"   
  
Trowa rubbed his head as he relized he had fallen to the floor.   
  
"Quatre?"   
  
"Are you ok? I'm sorry I never ment to push you off. I was trying to wake you up theres something going on outside....and....It's....."   
  
Trowa heard Quatres voice trail off silently.   
  
"What?" Trowa questioned still a bit dazed. His head hurt like holy hell but he just wasn't about to tell Quatre.   
  
"Let's go! Come on! Please!"   
  
Trowa wasn't sure but it seemed something was wrong, he had a strange feeling that soemthing wasn't right. So he got to his feet and followed Quatre which had dashed out the door.   
  
The sun shined brightly in Trowas face as he went out the door, still feeling a bit groggy from his not-so-good sleep that night. But he soon relized a small hand pulling and tugging on his arm.   
  
They found a small crowd around the next door house talking in a low voice almost terrified. Soon after, Sally exited the house rubbing her forehead. The crowd went quiet. Trowa and Quatre soon joined the crowd and listened as Sally began to speak.   
  
"...Um....nothing to worry about! This was not true these fine people left last night. They were not killed by the mysterious creature So all of you go back to your homes. Please. This was nothing so please listen to me and go about your lives."   
  
"But Ms.Po you can't be serious! I saw them dead with my own eyes!"   
  
"I'm sorry but you were mistaken now please all of you go back to the village."   
  
The villagers grumbled and left in a group still talking about the event that had just occured. Sally watched with a sigh and went into the house.   
  
"What was that all about Trowa?"Quatre asked a bit confused and startled.   
  
"I don't really....know."Trowa muttered in reply.   
  
"Well, let's go find out. Hm?"   
  
Trowa nodded and the pair ran up to the house.   
  
"Sally!?"Quatre called as he quickly snapped open the door and ran in.   
  
"Quatre wait up!" Trowa called following the blonde boy inside the house only to find him stopped in a quiet stillness his face paler than usual as he looked in the room ahead of him.   
  
"...."   
  
"What's...-"Trowa stopped himself as he peered in the room and also went completely still and a shocked look appeared on his face.   
  
Sally looked up quickly and gasped."Trowa! Quatre! Get out of here NOW!"she oredered sternly.   
  
"Y...yea...yeah....come on Quatre."Trowa said shakily pulling on the blondes shoulder.   
  
"Boys."Sally stopped them."Please. Don't tell anyone else this. We don't want a panic and don't you two worry yourselves any. "   
  
"We...we...won't."replied Trowa."Come on Quatre."   
  
Quatre was hesitant about leaving but soon caught on that Trowa was talking to him and followed him outside.   
  
"Trowa..."   
  
"...Yea?"   
  
"Was that......was that Duo....and Heero......Wufei?"   
  
".........I think so."   
  
"Th....They were.....dead......how horrible I can't get the image out of my head! It's awful.... Who.....What did this to them?"   
  
Quatres stomach began to feel upset and he looked up at Trowa nervously.   
  
"....Don't be scared Quatre.I'm here remember I won't leave unless you're alright."   
  
"Yeah. I know....but.....thats so awful...you never know what'll happen next! Or who'll.....die....next....."   
  
"Do you want to go home?"   
  
"...Yeah, I'm worried about Iria..."   
  
"Ok come on let's go."   
  
"Trowa?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"What about you..."   
  
"...What about me?"   
  
"Well....you know you live out here....alone like this...what if-"   
  
Trowa cut him off.   
  
"I'll be fine Quatre don't worry."   
  
Quatre pouted slightly.   
  
"...Hm...Ok then I'll visit you tomorrow how's that sound. Now try and get your mind off all this OK."   
  
"Ok..."   
  
Don't worry about me Quatre....you don't have to. I'll be fine. I care to much about you that I'd go so easily. I hope you know that.   
  
~~  
TBC  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aw..*dies*...me done....I guess...but it's not so good....sorry about the disappointment... I tend to do terrible at writing.....and many other things...so....um...till next time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Trembling....I....I'm trembling.....Am I scared....yes....and no....worried for Quatre yes.....but...Me scared?...no....I've been through worse...  
  
Trowa though to himself quietly pondering the unknown deaths that had taken place that past week or so. The more he thought about it the more confused he become. The idea was complete noncense....ripped apart bodies gutted open? What was all this leading to? The thoughts surrounded Trowas mind when he began to feel a bit dizzy...he shrugged it off and went downstairs and got himself some water. He sighed deeply and sat down in a chair next to the burning fire....Wait.... Trowa almost said aloud to himself as he observed the burning flame. I never lite...that fire.... He got up swiftly feeling the dizzyness return to his body at his quick movemnet and glanced around the room. He shook his head and turned back around and his heart felt like it had skipped afew beats as he stared at a young woman dressed in a darkned, dirtied hooded cape. She had silver long hair that swayed out from the hoods front and he face was hiden by the darkness of the clothing. She reached out with a hand and spoke in a creepy manor which made Trowa shiver.  
  
"Oh, don't be startled young one."  
  
Trowa backed away cautiously looking at the suspicious woman carefully still not able to make out who he was talking with."Who...are you?"Trowa asked his voice sounding almost nervous.  
  
"Oh let's just say I know you from back then."She replied her snaky, crisp voice ringed in Trowa's ear peircingly, none that he had heard before in his life.  
  
"What are you talking about?! I don't know you!" Trowa almost yelled in reply.  
  
"Oh but you were so young back then...I don't blame you if you don't remember....or is it that you don't want to remember that past...that horrible past that you have not shared. That horrible past that you hide from even you best friend...That event that sent you on your own. Hm? Is that why you don't remember?"  
  
Trowa's eyes went coldly."What?... How could you...? Nothing of my past has anything to do with you...! You must be mistaken!"  
  
"Oh then you have forgotten your sister then? Her memory has been blocked from your mind as well?Hm?"  
  
Trowa clenched his fists."Don't you speak to me about my sister! I don't know how you know this but this is not of you business to find out!"  
  
The woman chuckled."None of my....ha! Oh but it is. I can see right through that hidden emotion you hide inside you! The pain you feel. The guilt you felt when you walked in seeing your sister dead. The terror, the confusion. It flooded your mind and took over. "  
  
"Shut up! I don't know who you are but get the hell out of my house!"  
  
"Oh..my..getting a bit angry now. Don't worry my business is almost complete here." She sighed."You have to remember that night. That night you came home from the forbbidon castle. That night you were attacked. Stop blocking it from your mind. I know you remember what happened."  
  
Trowa clutched his head and feel to his knees."...I....I do..remember...I remember your voice....I remember it clearly! Your voice running through my mind, invading my body! Then it happened...I know it well now...I was just about ot leave when something attacked me from the shadows...I never got a good look at it....or...wait...yes...I did...It was a monster...its shape liek a human...no...a beast....it swung at me gashing my arm open....I remember the darkness pouring into my system...I'm not sure what happened afte that...its all blury...I remember....a figure....and then..I was....home...with Cathy scoulding me....I...thats all I can remember...."  
  
"And those moments you were unconcious?hm?You don't remember do you. Would you like me to clear things up for you? hm? Would you?"  
  
"I..n..no...y...es.....NO!!"Trowa screamed his whole body crumpling to the floor his who body shaking in fear, acheing from a unknown feeling inside. He sighed heavily as everything went silent. He looked up and saw no one... He was crying...He then got up to his feet weakly and noticed a cold fire, its coals disappeared, the room was dark and the same sound as usual of the wind blew in from under the door.  
  
He somehow made his way to his roomand collapsed weakly on the bed falling into a deep sleep.  
  
*********  
  
It was raining... Trowa thought as he heard the noises of the rain hitting against the house and window, he then relized that he had something cold pressed against his forehead. He opened his eyes slowly. It was a bit blurry at first but his eyes adjusted. He looked over to see.. Quatre? Trowa blinked.  
  
"...How do you feel?" he heard Quatre ask him in his soft voice.  
  
Trowa groaned slightly."...What...do you mean?"  
  
"...After you never showed up this morning, I got a little worried. Iria told me to stay inside because of the rain but I never listen to her. Then I saw you asleep....you didn't look so good....and you were talking in your sleep."  
  
"I did...ugh..." Was that all a dream...that woman...it was her....I can't....no...it must of been a dream...  
  
"Something wrong Trowa?"  
  
"..Uh...n..no not at all."  
  
Quatre nodded."...oh...are you sure...cuz if there's something wrong you can tell me Trowa..."  
  
"No theres nothing wrong." I can't tell you....it's not for you to deal with Quatre...  
  
"Oh....well....I was only worried the least you could do is tell me the truth...I thought you trusted me..."  
  
Trowa went silent and stared at the blue eyed boy."...wh....what..?" How did he know....?  
  
"Oh I know you better than that Trowa! Now if you won't tell me I'll have to threaten you!"  
  
Trowa blinked."...I...It's nothing Quatre. I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not!? I care for you Trowa!....I care for you alot...Ok! I just want to help you out, no matter what the problem is!" Quatre seemed to be almost crying, his voice was shaky and his body shok a bit. "I....I...."  
  
Trowa sat up slightly and pulled the blonde toward himself pulling him down to sit on the bed."Quatre I'm sorry....I do trust you...I care for you also.....but this is something I have to deal with...I don't know how or why.....I'm not sure what is going on but... all I know is that you shouldn't get involved..."  
  
"But....I....I..." Quatre was now in tears.  
  
"Shh....don't cry..."Trowa pulled Quatre into a hug, and Quatre looked up at him, Trowa looked back, their faces edged closer until they locked in a kiss.  
  
A figure peeking through the door observed this and frowned in disgust and the door slowly closed itself quietly.  
  
Just as it closed that person knocked on the door, making the two pull apart quickly both flushing deeply.  
  
"Jus..Just a sec." Quatre called getting up and opening the door."....Ah....I..Iria!....I um..."  
  
"Quatre, you're coming home right now!"She yelled anger in her voice.  
  
"B...but! Trowa's sick! I told you something was wrong!"Quatre replied.  
  
"Seems fine to me. Now GO!" She ordered.  
  
Trowa blinked."Hey...Iria! Quatre can stay....you know he'll be fine..."  
  
"No. I forbid him to even see you again!"Iria yelled to him.  
  
"Iria!! No!! Trowa's my best friend!!"Quatre cried.  
  
"Iria...what are you talking about....you always let Quatre stay....Whats so different about this time?" Trowa asked a bit puzzled.  
  
"It just is!" Iria yelled back the anger exploding from her, she then pulled Quatre out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
Trowa just stared blankly at the door not knowing at all why she did that.  
  
***********  
  
The two angry siblings entered their house, escaping the rainfall from the outside to the dry house.  
  
"Iria! What was all that for!?" Quatre demanding angrily pulling away from Iria's grip she had on him.  
  
"You and him!? I can't believe you Quatre! I thought you were more responsable than that!"  
  
"....W..what....? "  
  
"Don't act stupid like that! I saw you and him and I know where that was heading! Now I understand why you sneak off with him like that! I should of noticed it sooner!Hell knows what he's done to you!"  
  
"Wait...Iria it's not like that!....Trowa...just....well....um...It's not what you think!"  
  
"Then what was it!? Tell me. Tell me what you were doing?"  
  
Quatre went silent and looked away from her."You wouldn't understand. You have to stop being so over protective of me. It's time I started doing things that I want!"  
  
Suddenly a hand came crashing down across Quatres face."I cant believe you, Quatre! Your not even an adult yet! Your only 16! Your still a child!"  
  
Quatre held a hand over his now redish colored cheek, his eyes shook with anger and fear."....I....I...I hate you Iria!" he yelled backing away from her.  
  
"Quatre...I didn't mean to hit you...I'm sorry! Don't run away!" Iria took a step toward him but Quatre continued to back away from her."Quatre please..."  
  
"No! Not unless you let me see, Trowa!"  
  
She looked at him silently unsure of what she should do with her brother. "Quatre I'm doing this for your own benefit...please...listen to me. Understand that I care about you."  
  
"If you really cared about me than you will let me see Trowa!"  
  
"Quatre, I can't do that! Not unless I know you will behave with him..."  
  
"...I won't Iria.Besides nothing happened!"  
  
"Bullshit! I saw you two!I can't trust you anymore, you're here liing right to my face!"  
  
Quatre looked coldly at her." Well stop spying on me!"  
  
"Quatre...I wasn't spying, I found that you weren't in your room... I was worried about where you could of went in this rain storm...Hell knows where you could of been..."  
  
"...I'm sorry....I guess I never thought about how you'd feel...I guess I was only thinking of myself... I'm really sorry for making you worry like that..."  
  
She smiled at him and sighed."It's ok, Quatre. I'll let you off the hook this time... but next time tell me where you're going so you don't worry me to death."  
  
Quatre nodded."...So...I can still go see Trowa?"  
  
She went silent for a moment."...We'll see."  
  
"...Alright..."  
  
*************  
  
Quatre's eyes flew open as he heard noises from in the other room, like things were being tossed across the room. He blinked for a moment and he felt a little nervous. He figured Iria would see what was wrong, so he tried to go back to sleep, but the noises continued. He got out of bed sleepily and yawned, trying to rub the sleepiness from his eyes.  
  
He opened the door to his room slightly and peered into the darkness of the kitchen, his eyes were still adjusting to the new surroundings. He never saw no movement and the noises had stopped. It didn't matter he'd check it out anyways. He shuffled his feet across the wood floor and suddenly crashed to the floor since he had tripped over something.  
  
He landed on his elbows roughly and the pang throbbed through his body and he blinked. He sat up shaking his head and his eyes were just beganing to adjust as he looked at what he had tripped over and his face went pure white, his head went blank, and he collapsed to the floor unconcious.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Ah there we go. Another part just for you. Hope you like. It may be a lil shorter than the other parts but I just had to leave it off like this! ^___^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was quiet. Too quiet for that once happy village. It was as if a cloud of endless sadness and fear was swept over to area, unsure on what was to happen, not knowing if they would have to live in fear, not knowing who would be the next victim of this unknown death. People were scared, more scared of any other death that would possibly occur.   
  
Quatre glumly stared out the window, he wasn't alloud to even leave. He sighed heavily and looked out into the deserted street watching the grey clouds pass over head in utter bordom. The door suddenly opened."Quatre, Trowa's here." Iria said lowly. Quatre didn't move from his spot by the window."Hm..."she sighed and closed the door quietly.   
  
"Trowa, I'm sorry he's still refuses to see anyone."Iria said."I wish he would, I think what has previously happened afew nights ago have brought him to a silent stage."   
  
"Iria, I should of come over sooner.But..."Trowa started to say but stopped.   
  
Iria looked a bit confused."But what Trowa? You could of come anytime."   
  
Trowa sighed and turned so not to face her."I didn't think I could." Remembering the last time that Iria was really mad the last time when she claimed to see them kissing and Trowa felt that it would be best to stay away from her and Quatre, even though it hurt him so, until Iria cooled off.   
  
"Didn't...think..you could?" She stared into his eyes a bit confused.   
  
Trowa was silent for a moment."Well....you see...I thought you... were angry with me, you know..." Trowas words fumbled as he spoke.   
  
Iria sighed."Oh...that. I'm not mad. I was just over concerned for Quatre. I over reacted, and I'm sorry. I would never be angry with you. Trowa your like family. I always look forward to your visits."She put her hand on his shoulder gently and smiling softly.   
  
"Trowa..?"a small voice had said. Trowa turned to see Quatre walking out from his room.   
  
"Quatre are you ok? I heard what happened." Trowa began to walk over to the blonde and noticed the him nodd slowly.   
  
"I'm ok now. I...was a little shocked for awhile but I'm ok. Don't worry. Ok?"   
  
Iria sighed."I can't believe...it...the elder was just...there...and then I saw Quatre beside him...I thought you were both...."   
  
A long silence crossed the three.   
  
"We can't be like this forever." Iria muttered.   
  
"Yeah, really! This' crazy! I want everyone to be happy again like before all this started to happen!"Quatre said.   
  
"We all do...We all do..."Iria hugged her brother.   
  
***   
  
Trowa sighed heavily and slumped down into a chair. He was tired and it was late. Iria asked him to stay for the night but he was tired and really needed to get some rest.   
  
He rubbed the back of his neck soothingly, exhaling a long sigh.   
  
"I see you still don't understand. Do you?"   
  
Trowa lifted his head, and stood up from the chair turning to face that same woman. "What is it that you want with me?"   
  
"Oh, Trowa it's simple, you belong with us. There's not much more left, your almost there. You should know that you're different from everyone else."she uttered a small laugh as she spoke. He arms dangled to her sides lifelessly. Her hood lowered over her face.   
  
Trowa stood still."I don't understand you. Why are you telling me this?"   
  
"Oh Trowa, please. You are one of us. A , what shall I say...hm.. Demon? The dark lords. We have to build up our rule, we are few right now but with my help it is becomeing much much...better."   
  
Trowa looked at her strangely."What!? Dark Lords? Demon? I'm not one of you! I'm human, H-U-M-A-N. Not some devilish demon!"   
  
"Can you prove that your not? I can prove that you are. You should remmeber all the times you felt that pain." She sighed."Hm, I guess I need to explain more. You see you were inflicted with demon poison, and as you age the poison starts to take affect of your body, like it is to you right now and soon after your sixth kill you will become a full demon and join us in the dark world.Understand now?"   
  
"I understand but that's NOT going to happen! It's not!"Trowa's body shook with anger as he stared angrily at the calm demon-woman.   
  
"I pity you, such denial. You can't deny the fact. You will become a demon and you can't stop it. It will eat away at your human soul and consume it, completely."   
  
"I won't become a demon! I'm not! I have a life here, damnit!"   
  
"It's a life you were not ment to live actually, you see the demon poison was suppose to take affect in at least one year, but for you.....it seemed much longer... It seemed you hid your self from society...just far enough...hm. But that won't solve everything, you seem to be able to handle the demon longer."   
  
"...You mean...I ... no...I couldn't of...No....NO! NO!!"   
  
"Ha! You figured it out. You killed all those people made them suffer, make them feel pain, sorrow, and utter utter sadness."   
  
"It..can't. It can't be me! "   
  
"Oh, Trowa." She sighed."You must face the facts. You have no choice but to become a demon."   
  
"I'll find a way to stop it!! I won't become one of you!" He yelled lancing ut a punch but the woman quickly disappeared."...Bitch..."   
  
He stumbled to the floor breathing hard. He slammed his fist on the floor angrily. Dammit!....DAMMIT!!   
  
***   
  
It was late, really late. Trowa sat knelt down on the floor clutching his stomach. The pain was worse than before. His thoughts were so scattered he couldn't even think, his vision was blurry, his body shaky, and his actions where beganing to become uncontrolable.   
  
There was a knock at the door...   
  
Trowa looked up unclearly. The knocking continued and a voice called out. It was Quatre...   
  
Recieveing no answer Quatre began to become worried... So he went to open the door finding it to be unlocked. He blinked and saw Trowa on the floor. He rushed quickly over."Trowa! Trowa are you ok?!"   
  
"Quatre, GO!"   
  
Quatre bit his lip."I won't! Trowa what's wrong? Do you want me to get help?"   
  
Help? That's the last thing Trowa wanted. He'd end up killing more people."Please, Quatre. I'm OK. "   
  
The pain became more fierce and Trowa let out a gasp and a eerie black glow surrounded his body making Quatre back off nervously.   
  
"Trowa... Are you alright, tell me.....what is it?"   
  
The blackness enveloped his entire body and a unhuman creature stood up looking over at the frightened blonde.   
  
"Trowa...?"he managed to say in a quiet voice.   
  
The black unhuman like creature began to walk toward Quatre. The blonde moved backwards still a bit startled. The creature made a reach for Quatre but he quickly moved away from it, opening the door and rushing out.   
  
"Trowa! Stop! Please! It's me!"Quatre yelled stopping and turning.   
  
The creature made a swing for the blonde but Quatre staggered backwards nervously."Trowa! Don't do this!"   
  
Quatre turned to run as he now figured that yelling wasn't going to work...he didn't know what could work.   
  
The night was cool, and a sticky, wet, mass of mist covered over the area. Quatre was running, hard. He could hear the creature he knew to be Trowa, following closely behind.Quatre's breath was soon lowering and he collapsed to the ground...   
  
Quatre looked up weakly at the creature standing over him. Quatre coughed weakly, his body was tired, his breathing was slow yet in deep gasps.   
  
"...Trowa...please...I....I love you....I..love..you...."   
  
Suddenly everything in Quatres mind went black...   
  
  
*tbc* 


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was dark. Trowa opened his eyes to this. Nothingness, complete and utter nothingness. All around Trowa could hear cries of pain of unknown and unseen people. It felt like his body was floating. He was confused and scared of what he could possibly of done.   
  
He felt his eyes grow heavy. His mind was blank and unclear. The air was stale and thin making it harder to breath.   
  
A bright light began to glow. It flashed numerous fluoresent colors, it was almost blinding. Trowa closed his eyes tightly to block the brightness. He soon opened them again, yet slowly. He felt a strong heat envelop his body, almost painful.   
  
His knees were pressing against stone. He stayed quiet as he looked at his suroundings. His eyes widened at the site of molten lava surrounding him. He was kneeling down on a stone pillar in the middle.   
  
Then a devilish laughter made Trowa grow angry."...you..."Trowa uttered. The same cloaked woman floated before him."You are a demon now."she laughed.   
  
"Leave me alone!"Trowa yelled."I can't be! I can't!"   
  
Trowa couldn't believe that. He couldn't. He refused to believe that he had killed Quatre. He couldn't even remember doing so. His fists shaked with anger.   
  
The woman was laughing more and she seemed pleased. She reached her arm out and placed her slender, pale, hand on Trowa's shoulder."It's wonderful. Utterly wonderful. Here you can accept your life as a demon. We demons are few, but as more people are changed to demons we will become many and rule over the human race."   
  
Trowa pushed her arm away angrily."You're wrong!Nobody wants to become a demon, nobody!This has destroyed my life! It's your damn fault!"   
  
The woman sighed."I knew this was going to be difficult for you...the demon blood within you spread slowly...it was suppose to react faster. It was suppose to take place during your childhood..."   
  
Trowa stood up."It doesn't matter dammit!"He glared angrily at the cloaked woman.   
  
She laughed."You must be joking! Living as a demon you can be immortal and as a human..pft...what meaningless life!"she spatted in disgust."The human life is so frail! It's pathetic! Being a demon you cannot die!You cannot get hurt! Don't you see how wonderful it is?!"   
  
"Wonderful?! What is wonderful about killing all those people?! What did they ever do!?They don't deserve to die...and....Quatre...AGH..This is rediculous!"   
  
She sighed."those people we, so-called kill do not die, they merely become our life force. We use their soul, their dreams, their hopes for our life source, without that..then we would die. Now does that make you feel better?"   
  
"No! Your taking away their lives still! They don't deserve that either!"Trowa was furious."I...I can't believe this!"   
  
"You don't believe me? Fine, I'll show you. I'll show you just what I mean."The woman waved a arm and they appeared in a bright room, that seemed to be made of crystal yet incircling the room was glass tubes and inside were humans. They floated in green gooey liquid. They seemed to be in a deep sleep. Trowa looked around in complete shock he couldn't even speak. There was so many, that he was unable to count. It was horrible.   
  
"N-no...you can't be serious...all these people...and...."Trowa's voice became stiff and nervous."C-Catherine...? Sister...?"Trowa walked over to one of the glass tubes. He put a hand on it."Catherine...."Trowa turned back to the woman."H-how can this be? My sister is dead!Do you hear me! I want to know what this all is!"   
  
"If I must...I shall explain."she sighed."We call these our life storage of the demons, without thses souls we will rot away. All of these people are victoms of the demon's, so when a human is killed by a demon, their life soul goes to one of these glass tubes. Understand?"   
  
"You mean to tell me these people are still alive?"   
  
The woman nodded."Yes. But...it is impossible for them to get out."   
  
"Who...are you anyway?"   
  
"My name is Lady Une." She pulled the hood down. She had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and a pleasent peaceful smile. But it didn't seem to go quite well with her personality.   
  
"...."Trowa became silent and his eyes continued to glance around the room, he then spotted a all to familiar figure within one of the glassed tubes and he quickly ran over to it."..... Quatre!!" He began to slam his fists contiuously on the tube angrily."Let him the hell go!"Trowa turned to her.   
  
"I can't. Besides he was your kill you know. Hm...funny that you already killed the two people that you have cared about your entire life."   
  
Trowa stared at her still filled with the same anger."It's your fault all of this was not suppose to happen! It wasn't! I can't believe this!"   
  
"Believe it Trowa. You have nothing else to live for in the human world now you will prosper with us, the demons!"   
  
Trowa shook his head and ran from the room. But run to where? And why?   
  
The voice of the woman filled his head.'Where are you going Trowa? You can't escape, you should accept your fate now. I can't make you chose, but If you soon do not agree...you will be forced.'   
  
Trowa stopped as the blackness from which he was running began to glow brightly he sheilded his eyes with his arms and when he re-opened them he found himself in a village. Filled with people...no...demons. A numerous count.They passed him without a word as they all talked among themselves.   
  
A hand lay gently on his shoulder."Welcome. This is where we live."   
  
Trowa turned to see Une."There's...so many.."   
  
Une shook her head."No..not really there is only forty-six in total."   
  
Trowa went silent.   
  
"Look, I have to bring you to our leader. Lord Balin."   
  
"Lord Balin...? ...Ok..."   
  
***   
  
The two walked into the main chamber hall of the Demon palace. Une opened the doors and walked in with Trowa walking behind her. She knelt down before a elderly man which sat on a throne in the back of the large room.   
  
"Ah, Une. You have returned, and as I see your mission was successful."   
  
Une nodded."Yes."   
  
"Hm, What is your name boy?"   
  
"...Trowa."   
  
"How are you enjoying yourself with this new life?"   
  
Trowa was silent but remembered, everything, he remembered the killing, the terror...everything and most importantly Quatre."I hate it."   
  
"Hate it?"   
  
"Yes. I want my...my...boyfriend to be let go! He wasn't ment to get involved."   
  
"Oh, no theres no way. We can't bring him back!"   
  
"No! I can't believe that! He deserves a life! He never did anything wrong!"   
  
"I'm sorry, but we don't feel pity for those that we kill, those souls are our life force we can not let them go."   
  
"AGH! This' isn't right! Dammit!"   
  
"But..."   
  
Trowa looked at him questioningly."But what?"   
  
"We could...make your friend..a demon. But that would take away some of your life source that you have. You nor him will obtain as much lifeforce as we do which means your life span will be limited without your full sources. It's up to you."   
  
"I'd rather be with him than anything in the world."   
  
"Very well then. Une here shall do this request you seem to have... I find it rather odd, I usually do not agree to such things but there's something about you.."   
  
"Thank you. I really do."   
  
"Well then Une?"   
  
"Yes,sir."She nodded and stood up. Waving her hand they apeared back into the demon-life room. Une sighed."I can't believe he agreed to this, and I can't believe that you would chose eternal life for this boy....Is...he really that special to you..?"   
  
"More than anything."   
  
"I...see." Une began to flip switches to the glass tube which held Quatre and the green liquid began to leave, once it was gone the glass tube rose. Trowa then quickly went over and pulled the blonde out from the opened tube.   
  
Quatre began to cough and gag and soon after he opened his eyes."T..Trowa..? What....where...am I?"   
  
Trowa just smiled and kissed him.   
  
"I love you...I love you Quatre....I'm sorry....forgive me....just forgive me....please..."   
  
Quatre blinked at him."Forgive you for what...?"   
  
This was going to be hard to explain. What would Quatre think...What were they going to do...?  
  
  
*TBC*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ah, another short chapter.....sorry. i've been kinda busy. 


	6. Chapter 6

"You must be joking..?"  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre's uneasy stare. He looked rather upset and nervous. He wasn't mad but more upset about what he had become but Quatre was glad to be with Trowa just the fact that they were now both demons was frightful for Quatre.  
  
"Quatre..look..I'm sorry, this was my fault. If you hate me, I would understand. But I only wanted to be with you..."  
  
Quatre sighed and looked down at the floor."I know... I want to be with you too! But.. Trowa! We have to figure out a way out of here!"  
  
"I know... I know Quatre... look let me go talk with Une, alright. I'll try and get some information out of her."  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
***  
  
There was no sky within the Demon World. It was continuously dark. Never light.The place was far from cheerful. It was not a place to want to live in and Quatre's spirits were fading fast. Although he was with his love...he missed the beautiful world he once lived in and his sister, he missed her...alot.  
  
Trowa had left to try and talk with Une. So Quatre stood outside looking aroundthe horrible land. He shivered and lowered his head. A slight breeze tossed his bangs over his eyes and a sigh escaped his lips.  
  
Suddenly Quatre jumped as a hand crossed his shoulder. He turned to see two young girls about his own age. One had dark blue hair and eyes. The other had long blonde hair and her eyes were a cold, pale, blue.  
  
"You look new here.." The blonde girl said placiong her hands on her hips.  
  
"I...well..." He nodded."... I suppose."  
  
"You were with that other new guy! Weren't you!?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I heard what he did for you! You must be awful grateful for what he did!"  
  
"Of course! But I don't want me and him to be here!"  
  
The blonde girl laughed."Ah, forget it! Alright?" she sighed, "I'm Dorothy and this here is Hilde. What's your name?"  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
"Oh! What a cute name!"She exclaimed sounding rather sarcastic.  
  
Quatre blinked at her. He sighed to himself and wanted to get back with Trowa. These girls were rather creepy. He began to walk by the now smiling girls.  
  
"Accept your fate, Quatre! It's the only way you will survive!"Dorothy called.  
  
Quatre began to run. He couldn't accept this fate! This wasn't his fate! I mean... how could he? He couldn't be a blood lust demon of evil.  
  
Many thoughts still ran through his mind as he continued to run. All scattered and confused. He didn't know what he was doing.  
  
Tears began to swell in his eyes, creating a stinging sensation. A demon capable of tears.... He quickly whipped the tears away.  
  
He had to find Trowa...and soon! He needed to talk with him...no he needed to get answers. He just wanted to go home!  
  
He searched everywhere for Trowa. He ran past other demon people and towards the dark, shadowy, castle. It must be where Trowa is!  
  
Quatre was getting tired. He couldn't understand much of what was going on. He just wanted answers and now.  
  
He ran, his vision still blurred a bit and into the center chamber room of the castle and stopped. His eyes widened and a horrified gasp escaped his mouth.  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
He saw Trowa kneeling to the floor, a sword plunged deep and through his back. Blood dripped dowjn his stomach and back. Thick and dark. His body was stiff.. almost...dead.  
  
Ine looked up with a smile as she removed the sword and Trowa's body dropped to the floor with a thump."Oh, this is perfect, I don't have to go look for you."  
  
"Trowa...no....no.......TROWA!!!!!"Quatre screamed and fell to his knees."What's going on!? I don't understand!Tell m--"Quatre gasped as the sword was plunged into his body.  
  
"....You are....such.....such....such a lucky boy..."Une smiled at him.  
  
Quatre blinked and winced falling to the floor. He gasped in one last breath and everything was black.  
  
***  
  
It's bright...  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
I hear Trowa calling me...  
  
"Dammit! Please! Wake up!"  
  
Hm...  
  
Quatre sat up quickly. He felt the moist ground beneath him, and he could smell the sweet smell of the morning air. He was cold and began to cough violently as if desprite for air.  
  
He ran his hand over the slash marks of his shirt and looked up to see Trowa.  
  
"We're.....alive? What...? Didn't we....?"Quatre asked after he caught his breath.  
  
Trowa kissed the blonde."You're alive....you're alive.....it...worked..."Trowa began muttering.  
  
"I can not say.... But she told me it had to be done... that is all .. I don't understand why... but we're alive and that's all that matters!"  
  
"Trowa..."Quatre hugged onto him."I love you..."  
  
Trowa ran his fingers through Quatre's hair gently and pushed the bangs away from his eyes.  
  
Trowa brought Quatre to the village, knowing in his mind his threat to the village was over. He went inside Quatre's house.  
  
"Iria?"Trowa called out.  
  
Crying Iria came from another room. She blinked."Trowa?!... Q-Quatre!!"She ran over to them instantly."What happened to you two!? I was so worried about you both! You both had been missing for the past two days! I thought... I thought... you were...dead!"She began to cry more.  
  
Quatre hugged her."I'm fine.. I'm fine, Iria..."  
  
She hugged him back tightly."Don't ever do that to me again...ever..."  
  
"I promise... I won't ever.."  
  
Trowa smiled. He wasn't sure if he would tell Quatre how he conviced UIne to let them go freely. He had convinced her by telling her his feelings, very srong feelings he had for Quatre, She said he had too much heart to even be demon. So she figured both of them failed at living their lives as a demon and set them free. He would not tell Quatre afraid that he would get made for putting himsefl in such danger.  
  
***  
  
It had been a week now and everything seemed to be going normal. Iria had now become the new cheif of the village and everyone went about their business, within and outside of town. It was becoming quite prosperous.  
  
Quatre and Trowa stood in the meadow just outside the village. Quatre knelt down to the ground and placed a bunch of flowers on a grave stone.  
  
"For all those people that have died. This is what this monument is for. Since I caused all of this trouble...I wish I could do something more."Trowa muttered.  
  
Quatre stood back up."It wasn't your fault Trowa... It was those Demons! At least we know it'll never happen again!"Quatre smiled.  
  
"...Quatre. You know those demons are still out there. We can't escape them."  
  
"Wel... the best we can do is live out lives the best we can..."Quatre put his hand on Trowa's chest."As long as I'm with you."  
  
"Yes, everything will be fine. I love you."  
  
"I l--"Quatre was stopped when Trowa leaned down and kissed Quatre.  
  
A breeze blew slightly as the sounds of and eerie laighter filled the air...  
  
--  
  
End  
  
--  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Finished. It's over... um... that was... lame..I hated the ending.. I dunno bout anyone else. but... read review.. 


End file.
